Kathryn Colony H
by NonExistentNinja
Summary: Begins with the horrifying experience a girl named Kathryn at her colony. Necromorphs have spread to the smaller colonys. which proves fatal to humanity. During Dead Space 2 I own nothing of this game or the monsters unless I create my own monster. M-Gore


Kathryn  
>Two months ago, I thought I knew the true meaning of being alone. I lived in an orphanage for ten years. I've lived for ten years with no friends, no visitors. I've had tutors, but they were only around for an hour a day. I used to think I knew loneliness, but now that I'm the only person left alive, that old idea of loneliness doesn't compare. <p>

After the human race used up our home planet Earth's resources, people moved out to other worlds to extract more rich resources. We also made small colonies on moons of planets in order to make extractions easier. The main colony is on Titan, Saturn's largest moon. I am unfortunate enough not to be living in the governments metropolis. I live in the small colony on Europa, Jupiter's sixth moon. The people who live here are the people who aren't needed, the ones without outstanding skills. We're extras in other words. It takes our main colony two weeks to send us any outside information and news, we just aren't that important. At least the colony remembers to send us supplies. We are on a moon slightly smaller than Earths so we don't need much. I guess that's why I feel similar to my small colony as a whole. We are both alone.  
>Usually when the supply ships came I crept out of the orphanage to go and watch. I always got this fantasy that I'll be brave enough to sneak into the ship and fly off on some adventure. But I could never get enough courage to do it. So I just sat and watched the crew unload. I didn't mind that, seeing as how one of the men had the body of a god and it was never boring to watch him work.<br>The last supply ship to come was three nights ago. The time before that was two months ago.

They usually came once a month to make sure we had all we needed, but when they didn't people started to worry, and by the second month people were demanding an explanation. When the ship finally came it brought our doom. It crash landed and surprisingly didn't catch on fire. Colonists went to investigate the wreckage looking for survivors and any undamaged items. What they found was the remains of supplies and no crewmen, but they did find something else.

Something, not human, and hungry.

Very hungry. What started out as only four creatures soon turned into the whole colony. The beings were strong and had a never ending thurst for blood. They attacked fast and mercilessly within nine hours the colony was completely dead. It probably would have been slower if it wasn't for the colony members rushing in to attack the creatures all at once.

I didn't stick around to see what happened. I ran and locked myself in the nearest storage shack. I heard weapons going off non-stop for what seemed like forever until there was only one gun firing. Then everything when quiet.

Leaning against the door I tried to listen for any sounds outside. I sat like that for a long time and after not hearing anything, I built enough courage to crack the door. The door opens enough for me to see the end of the crashed ship. I bravely open the door a little more and gasp in horror as a terrible scene is revealed to me. There are bodies everywhere. The sandy ground is covered in blood.

My breath quickens as I take in what I see. The body closest to me has its head ripped off, which is laying not far from it. I look at the face of the person and realize its the janitor for the grocery store. As I scan the world outside the shed, I feel hot tears burn my cheeks as I begin to sob. Covering my mouth with my hand I close my eyes and trembling, I cry.

Suddenly I hear some sort of chirping/barking sound. Startled I look up out the doorway and see one of the creatures. It looks like something straight out of Jurassic Park. Sort of. The creature stands on two human like legs but it only has two extremely long toes. It has two human like arms that have three sharp long claws on each hand. The head reminds me of a bird/that dome headed dinosaur. There is no flesh or at least very little on the head so the skull is gruesomely exposed. Its spine is also sticking out of the creatures back. The skin on the creature is red with blood on parts where the skin seems to be stretched and torn sometimes dangling from its body.

The creature stalks around on two legs pecking and poking at the dead bodies strewn all around. It barks loudly and two more creatures appear that look just like it. They all crowd around one of the bodies and I hear the awful sounds as they start to tear chunks out of it. One of the terrible creatures takes a bit and pulls its head up, and as the flesh from the body separates it snaps up and hits the creature on its head making a gross slapping sound. I squeak and cover my mouth as another one of them does it.

The three creatures stop gorging themselves and go completely still. Suddenly they start whipping their heads back and fourth barking and squawking loudly. I freeze in fear and hope that they don't notice me. But good fortune is not on my side. The wind blows in the direction of the creatures and makes the door slam against the side of the shed. The three stop their noise making and look directly at me kneeling inside the door. The first creature lets out the loudest screech and gets in a crouched stance as if ready to charge.

I yelp and quickly lean up and out trying to grab the door to close it. As I do so the other two start barking and squawking again and get in a crouched stance as well. I feel my hand hit the knob of the door and just as I grab onto it they charge. Fast. Screeching as they come. I quickly pull the door closed but not before I noticed that two of the creatures turn in opposite directions, one left the other right.

The door slams shut and not five seconds later does something hard slam right into it. I scream out and feel more tears slide down my face as I back up into the far corner away from the iron door. Luckly the door doesn't budge. The creature screeches again and surprisingly I hear it run away from the shed. I laugh a little thinking it had just given up, tears still warming my face. I take shaky breaths and cover my face with my trembling hands.

I tell myself its over and that everything will be just fine, but then I'm given another surprise. Something slams into the wall right next to me, making a crack appear down the center. I scream again backing away from the corner and the wall and move to the other side. But just as I get there the wall cracks loudly as something also slams into it. I scream again and begin to sob sliding to the floor in the middle of the shed. I hear the creatures screech and bark at each other as another slam hits the door making the hinges losen. I cry harder and pray to someone that they just leave me alone. Another slam hits the first cracked wall and makes it crack wider letting some light in. The second cracked wall takes another slam but this one isn't as hard. I sob and choke as my throat becomes dry.

My eyes blur as one last slam breaks the door off its hinges. I hear two of the creatures squawk and one bark. I cried harder waiting for the monsters to come in, but they didn't. Once again everything goes silent around the shed with only the sound of my own crying to keep me company.

I sit on the floor for a long time crying softly and hearing scuttling noises every so often outside the shed. Its dark out by the time something does happen. Silent tears are still running down my face when I hear an odd chirp from out side the door. I freeze as a shadow looms on the floor as one of the creatures slowly moves into the doorway. It chrips again and then sticks its head into the shed. My heart starts pounding so hard I'm almost positive it will burst out of my chest.

The skull like head turns slowly in my direction until it spots me. It screeches loudly and the head disappears suddenly. I hear all three creatures run away from the shed squawking and barking the whole way. I sit in silent surprise. Maybe I was as scary as the people in the orphanage used to say I was. I laugh at my own joke and slowly creep to the door. I crawl on shaky hands and knees until I'm in the middle of the doorway again. Its too dark for me to see anything except some lights from the town so I don't see what happens next.

One moment I'm on the ground and the next I'm face to face with one of the creatures as it head butts me hard into the wall behind me. I try to scream, to move, to do anything but everything starts to go black and the last thing I see is my long, wavy, auburn hair falling in my face.


End file.
